1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to rappers for the discharge electrodes of a precipitator and, in particular, to a new and useful anvil and anvil arrangement for such rappers.
2. Description of the Invention
Electrostatic precipitators, used for the collection of dusts and flyash from exhaust gas of boilers and other combustion devices, utilize a series of alternating collection plates and discharge electrodes. The particulate in the exhaust gas is electrically charged by the discharge electrodes, causing the dust particles to migrate to and adhere to the collection plates. The dust is periodically removed by rapping the collection surface to dislodge the dust which falls into collecting hoppers for removal. The discharge electrodes also collect some dust which must be periodically removed to permit optimum performance. This invention deals with the anvils that are attached to the discharge electrodes.
The anvil is a mechanical device which absorbs impact from a rapping device and distributes the rapping force into the discharge electrodes for the purpose of removing ash deposits. The impact may be generated by any number of devices such as tumbling hammers or electromagnetic driven rods.
There is an abundance of different styles of anvils used on electrostatic precipitator discharge electrodes. Some are castings or forgings while others are welded assemblies. In general, the anvils are held onto the discharge electrode by either bolting, pinning or welding.
FIG. 1 illustrates a typical discharge electrode (30) being rapped by a tumbling hammer (32). The discharge electrode is comprised of electrode tubes (12) and electrode elements (13).
As shown in FIG. 1, a tumbling hammer (32) is pivotally mounted to an arm (34) fixed to a tumbling hammer shaft (36) journaled to a frame of the precipitator. When shaft (36) rotates, the swinging hammer (32) repeatedly strikes the prior art anvil (38) which is connected by known means to the frame of the electrodes of the precipitator.